


You're So Sweet

by Namjin101



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominant Bottom, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Shameless Smut, Smut, Whipped Cream, namjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjin101/pseuds/Namjin101
Summary: Namjoon has a can of whipped cream and Seokjin. The perfect combo, really.





	You're So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Namjoon is younger. Seokjin is older. There's really no backstory other than it's movie night turned sexy night ;) 
> 
> Basically just a buttload of Namjin smut. Whoops.
> 
>  
> 
> __________________________________________________________________

Namjoon hovered above and sprayed a nice dollop of whipped cream onto Seokjin's nose.

 

"Hey! I said no fooling around with sticky substances," Seokjin whined from below.

 

Namjoon chuckled but ignored the older's request. Instead he leaned in close, causing Seokjin's goofy grin to fade. Namjoon gently kissed the tip of his nose, easily removing the sweet cream.

 

"Mmm, you taste good," Namjoon murmured softly into Seokjin's ear. Seokjin shivered slightly, feeling the younger's warm breath tickle his ear.

 

"That's the whipped cream you're talking about, you fool."

 

"I don't think so. You taste really good...here."

 

Namjoon shifted lower so he could press his lips against Seokjin's soft, supple neck. He then flicked his tongue out to lick a stripe up to Seokjin's sharp yet soft jaw. Seokjin's eyes fluttered shut, mindfully taking in the tingling sensations traveling up his body.

"Why thank you," Seokjin breathed, "Mind you, I'd like to point out that there are much sweeter places on my body"

 

Seokjin voice stuttered a little as Namjoon sprayed more whipped cream onto what little of his collarbone was showing from his loose T shirt.

 

"Hey, I said no more cream. That stuff gets really sticky."

 

Namjoon ignored the remark and busied himself kissing around the cream, sucking softly on Seokjin's smooth chest. He found Seokjin's skin rather addicting.

 

"I want to taste you more." Namjoon's voice rumbled, sounding a little deeper and more rough than usual.

 

Seokjin shifted feeling himself grow aroused, but he was a bit uncomfortable with the position he was in. He was laying on their living room couch beneath Namjoon, who had both arms and legs pinned on either side of his body. His neck was on the armrest of the couch, craned to the side to give Namjoon's lips clear access.

They had been watching a movie but now it was finished with the credits rolling down the TV screen. Earlier Seokjin had been craving sweets so Namjoon had come back with a can of whipped cream and a few cookies. The cookies were long gone. The concerns of whether the movie was actually good or not were no longer a priority.

 

"If you're determined to keep going, can we move to the bedroom?" Seokjin implored.

 

Namjoon looked up from his position over Seokjin's chest, which was now dotted with small spots of heated skin.

 

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. More room."

 

Once in the bedroom Seokjin turned to face Namjoon. The younger grinned back and placed both hands on Seokjin's broad shoulders. He gently pushed the older backward, having him sit on the bed. Then he pushed Seokjin's upper body into the cushion below, leaving his long legs to hang over the edge. He leaned in to kiss Seokjin deeply.

Seokjin opened his mouth, letting Namjoon press his tongue inside. Seokjin moaned, feeling his mouth overtaken completely. He reached up to rake his fingers through Namjoon's hair and pulled the younger's head down to deepen the kiss even more.

Namjoon groaned, the kiss becoming more intense. He grasped Seokjin's lower lip between his teeth and pulled the plump flesh gently before dominating Seokjin's mouth again with his own.

Seokjin's mind was growing hazy with pleasure. Namjoon's lips alone were already beginning to drive him crazy. His whole body felt extremely warm and tingly. The younger seemed to always have that effect on him. They'd known each other for three years and had only been dating for a year, but every kiss and touch felt as overwhelmingly good as the last.

 

Seokjin broke the kiss, gasping for breath, "I want more."

 

Namjoon panted, "I love how demanding you are."

 

"Seokjin-power bottom at your service," Seokjin performed a comical salute in Namjoon's direction. His grin was lazy as he was still slightly delirious from the make out session.

 

Namjoon smiled widely.

 

"I need you to scoot up," Namjoon requested.

 

Seokjin nodded and used his arms to shimmy upward so his whole body was on the bed. He settled his head onto the downy pillows adorning the headboard. Namjoon stayed standing the end of the bed.

 

"Aren't you coming over?" Seokjin questioned.

 

"I have another idea," Namjoon's eyes grew dark, "Can you strip for me? Maybe get yourself ready on your own? I want to see all of you."

 

Seokjin licked his lips instinctually, growing a bit bashful. His cheeks grew baby pink.

 

"Sure." He bit his lip before using both arms to swiftly pull his T shirt up and over his head. As a result, his hair ruffled cutely. Then he shuffled his legs out of his skinny jeans with a lot more grace than Namjoon could have ever done.

 

If it had been Namjoon in those jeans, he would've taken centuries to remove them and the mood would've disappeared in no time. But Seokjin was experienced, and his skin was smooth, and his muscles were lean, and he looked soft, and the light blush on his chest and face was starting to make Namjoon feel a little dizzy.

 

"Is this okay?" Seokjin asked. When most of his clothing was stripped off, all he was left in were his grey Calvin Klein briefs. The white elastic hugged his hips nicely, and the tight fabric did wonders for Namjoon.

 

"Shit you're sexy." Namjoon confessed, observing how much Seokjin resembled a model with his perfect features. From his thick eyebrows, full lips, and well-toned body, Namjoon had nothing but compliments to give.

 

Seokjin blushed madly at Namjoon's bluntness.

 

"You are quite the sight over there too. You need less clothes though. I have a feeling you'd look even better without them."

 

Instead of listening, Namjoon moved forward onto the bed until he straddled Seokjin's stretched out legs. He dragged his long fingers from Seokjin's knee to the deep V between his hips. Seokjin sighed softly.

 

"I still can't get over how good you taste with the whipped cream."

 

Namjoon promptly revealed the same can of whipped cream from before. Seokjin hadn't realized he had been holding it behind his back the whole time.

 

"You just can't stop with the whipped cream, can you?" Seokjin teased.

 

"No sir. Can I please use it?" Namjoon batted his eyes, showing off an alarming accurate impression of a disheartened puppy. He stuck out his bottom lip in a small pout.

 

Seokjin rolled his eyes and sighed, "I guess. Though I demand a shower right after."

 

"Oh yes, I'll take care of all the mess in the shower." Namjoon smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

 

"Yah, you're ruining the mood."

 

"Right, sorry."

 

Namjoon quickly moved onto uncapping the whipped cream before spraying a dollop onto Seokjin's neck.

 

"I'm going to place the cream in my favorite sweet spots," Namjoon said.

 

He moved from placing cream on Seokjin's neck, to his jaw, collar bone, chest, inner thighs, and finally his red, plump lips. Namjoon licked at the cream on Seokjin's lips and then kissed him, overtaking the older's mouth completely. Seokjin groaned into the kiss, massaging his hands down Namjoon's clothed chest. Once the cream was removed from his lips, Namjoon moved onto Seokjin's jaw and then pressed into his neck. Seokjin panted below, his thoughts becoming muddled again. Namjoon moved lower, wrapping his lips around Seokjin's nipple. Seokjin squirmed, sensitive to the touch. Namjoon continued to flick out his tongue until the cream was removed from both perky buds. Finally, he reached the last mound of cream on Seokjin's inner thighs, using his tongue to trace around it.

 

Seokjin flinched and then giggled at the sensation, "That tickles."

 

"Oh, oops. I'll change that feeling to a better one."

 

Namjoon crouched down to suck the skin roughly.

 

"Fuck," Seokjin gasped. His dick pulsed suddenly from the closeness of Namjoon's mouth.

 

"Mmm. You were right. You do have sweeter spots."

 

Seokjin voice rose to a whine as Namjoon removed the cream with his smooth lips.The younger also reached up to rub over Seokjin's incredibly sensitive nipples. Seokjin's back arched into the touch.

Namjoon groaned, the seductive noises escaping Seokjin's mouth making him grow painfully hard.

 

"Fuck. You're so vocal. I love it," Namjoon growled. The cream was now long gone and Seokjin's inner thighs were bright red. There was no doubt bruises would be there tomorrow morning; it took quite a bit for Seokjin to bruise too.

 

"Please, enough teasing. I want you to really touch me," Seokjin pleaded. He cupped Namjoon's face with his hands and pulled him up into a kiss.

 

Namjoon tossed the can of whipped cream into an alternate universe before bracing his arms on either side of Seokjin. He pulled his legs up so he was straddling the older again. Seokjin reached down to rub over Namjoon's erection which was trapped inside of his loose, bell bottom jeans.

Namjoon's taste in fashion was usually not something Seokjin would choose to wear, but somehow the younger seemed to always make it work.

Namjoon pushed his hips down into Seokjin's open hand while groaning madly into their kiss.

As Seokjin removed his hand to tangle it into Namjoon's hair, the younger spread his legs to lower and rub himself against the front of Seokjin's briefs.

 

Seokjin grunted, breaking the kiss. "Too rough. Remove your pants."

 

Namjoon obeyed for once, flinging his bell bottoms into the same black hole as the whipped cream. Then he rose his arms and waited patiently for Seokjin to reach up and pull his shirt off.

 

Seokjin raked his eyes over Namjoon's killer proportions and toned muscles, wetting his lips excitedly, "That's better. Damn you're like a work of art. You're making me crazy."

 

"Speak for yourself. But I love that I can make you feel that way just by taking off clothing," Namjoon retorted before kissing Seokjin and stroking over the front of the older's top-notch briefs.

 

Seokjin opened his mouth eagerly, desperate for the contact. The kiss became overwhelming as one of Namjoon's hands worked over his dick and the other twisted at his nipples.

Namjoon rolled his finger over each sensitive bud causing Seokjin to dig his nails into Namjoon's bare shoulders. Namjoon hissed at the action but continued to kiss Seokjin hungrily. Finally Seokjin pulled away breathless, and leaned his head into the crook of Namjoon's neck. He breathed heavily and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling pleasure pulsing from the tips of his toes to the tips of the hair follicles on his head.

 

"I'm going to cum if you don't stop doing so much all at once," Seokjin huffed.

 

"I'll make you cum twice."

 

Namjoon suddenly quickened the pace of his hand. The feel of the fabric against his cock and Namjoon's dominant boast had Seokjin curling his toes and opening his mouth in a high pitch moan as he released into his briefs.

 

"Sh-shit. Why'd you do that? Namjoon I can't cum twice."

 

"I know. But I have a strong feeling I can help you cross that barrier today."

 

Seokjin's chest heaved and then slowed as his orgasm subsided. He raised his eyebrow in doubt.

 

"I'd like to see you try."

 

"Challenge accepted," Namjoon replied.

 

Namjoon looked as if he was on a mission. His determined expression made Seokjin giggle. But what he did next had Seokjin wondering why he ever doubted the younger in the first place.

Namjoon first hooked his fingers around the elastic of Seokjin's briefs and whipped them off. Then he took Seokjin's now unexcited state and pumped it in one hand. He sat back onto his heels and used his other hand to pull his cock out from his black boxer briefs. He stroked himself lazily, biting his lip as he met Seokjin's eyes. Seokjin's eyelids grew heavy with lust, taking in his partner's heated actions.

 

"Fuck, that's hot. You look good. Shit. Who taught you how to be this goddamn sexy?"

 

Namjoon used his tongue to slicken his lips with saliva. Instead of responding, he released his hand from Seokjin to slid over his own nipples, teasing himself. His eyes closed in pleasure and he bit his lip again, letting out small groans with each stroke of his dick. He could sense Seokjin staring at him hungrily which made him embarrassed but even more excited.

Seokjin let Namjoon touch himself until his breath grew labored. Now panting beneath his own fingers, Seokjin sat up to take Namjoon's dick in his hand. Before Namjoon could react, Seokjin lowered his head and sucked the tip of Namjoon's erection, hard. Namjoon's eyes shot open and he bent over, hands grasping Seokjin's shoulders unable to stay sitting straight as pleasure racked his body.

 

"Oh my god," Namjoon choked out, "When did you get over here?"

 

Seokjin muttered a response around Namjoon's dick, sending vibrations around it. Namjoon's grip tightened on Seokjin's shoulders as the feeling made his legs tremble.

 

"Uugh you're voice feels good."

 

Seokjin grunted and then bobbed his head, using his tongue to lick around the base of Namjoon's cock. After a few more bobs he used his hand to shuffle Namjoon's balls and then pump the base. His removed his mouth with a wet "pop" and used his saliva to easily slide his hand up and down. He twisted just below the head of Namjoon's dick which had the younger moaning loudly.

Namjoon pulled Seokjin's brown, silky hair roughly.

Seokjin groaned, feeling the tug of his hair send pleasure down to his hips. He felt himself grow fully hard again. He looked up to see Namjoon a heated mess above him.

Namjoon had his eyes shut, brow furrowed, and his bottom lip snagged between his teeth. He was breathing heavily.

 

"Mission complete," Seokjin said.

 

Namjoon cracked his eyes open, unable to fully return to sanity as Seokjin was still working his cock. Once he saw how hard Seokjin was, he grinned in victory.

 

"I. Told. You," he responded between pants. He abruptly shoved Seokjin backward so the older flew into the pillows by the head of the bed, "Now that you're properly aroused, it's time for the real fun."

 

Namjoon lurched forward to grab Seokjin by the hips and flipped him over so the older's chest was planted into the bed sheets below.

Seokjin gasped, the bold move taking him by surprise. He felt incredibly vulnerable now with his bare butt facing Namjoon. He couldn't see the smirk displayed on the younger's face.

 

"What a sight," Namjoon remarked.

 

A few moments passed as Namjoon paused to enjoy the view. When he made no attempt to say or do anything, Seokjin grew impatient.

 

"I've heard if you take a picture it'll last longer," Seokjin snapped. His boast didn't win him anything as the next moment he felt Namjoon trail his finger down his spine and felt his palm curve around his butt.

Namjoon lifted his hand and slapped hard.

Seokjin squealed as the hit stung. Although when he jumped, his dick also rubbed nicely against the bed sheets, forcing a deep groan to escape his mouth.

 

"Fuck me," Seokjin hissed, the initial sting slowly fading.

 

"Oh, no problem," Namjoon replied.

 

"Not what I meant, but yes please."

 

"You're wish is my command."

 

Namjoon reached over the bedside to open a drawer. He grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom. He used his teeth to rip open the package of the condom, and then he rolled the latex down the length of his cock. He bit his lip to keep himself from groaning at the sensation. Next, he used his thumb to flick open bottle of lube and poured the cold fluid onto his pointer and middle fingers. Once warming it up a bit, he spread Seokjin's cheeks and pressed the two digits against his entrance.

Seokjin instinctively let out a sensual moan, lifting his hips higher to let Namjoon's fingers slide in easily.

Namjoon lifted Seokjin's hips further so the older was on his knees, butt lifted shamelessly in the air. He reached around to pump Seokjin's cock while pulling his fingers in and out at a steady pace. He scissored and rolled his fingers intermediately.

The stimulation had Seokjin writhing. High pitch sounds escaped his mouth with each thrust of Namjoon's fingers.

 

"Fuck. You look so perfect. You're beautiful. I don't know what I did to deserve you," Namjoon said. His voice was thick with lust and emotion.

 

Seokjin pressed back to force Namjoon's fingers deeper. His mind was muddled and he couldn't think clearly. He couldn't tell if his vision was going dark or if it was just the bed covering his eyes. The only thing he knew to be true at the moment was that Namjoon's hands were all over, causing heat to curl its way throughout his body. He moaned in response to Namjoon's compliments, unable to form proper words.

 

"Shit you're a mess. I want all of you now."

 

Namjoon pulled his fingers out of Seokjin, causing the older to collapse at the sudden loss. He gasped as cool air hit his bottom. He felt empty.

 

"I want to see your face."

 

Seokjin slowly rolled over so he was facing Namjoon. His cock which had been pressed against the bed, was now rock hard, the tip red, curved, and pressing against his stomach.

 

"Fuck this view is even better." Namjoon felt the animalistic need of sex cloud his mind as he took in Seokjin's wrecked state. The older's hair was tousled and his eyes were dark with pleasure. He was panting so so much and sweat shone on his chest.

 

"I think I almost passed out there," Seokjin confessed.

 

Namjoon's eyes widened, "Oh god. No wonder you weren't saying anything. I'm so sorry," he moved forward to brush back Seokjin's bangs and pressed the back of his hand against his forehead, "Are you okay?" The lust in his eyes was replaced with concern.

 

Seokjin smiled with much effort. His heavy breaths slowed to a respectable pant.

 

"It's sweet of you to be concerned, but I'm okay. Just fuck me now, please. That was the best fingering I've ever received and I can't wait for your dick."

 

Namjoon swallowed, heat shooting toward his groin.

 

"Yes, of course."

 

Namjoon spread Seokjin's legs so he could settle between them. Then he grasped Seokjin's shins and pushed both his legs outward.

 

Seokjin's breath hitched in anticipation.

 

Namjoon let go of one leg to guide his already leaking cock to Seokjin's entrance. He pressed in slowly. As soon as the head fully entered Seokjin, the older's head flew back, exposing his neck.

 

"Ungh, more. More," Seokjin moaned.

 

"Shit you're tight," Namjoon gasped feeling the heat of Seokjin wrap around him. He pushed in until his hips were pressed against Seokjin's cheeks.

 

Seokjin moaned quietly, staying still and trying adapt to the feeling of being completely full from below.

 

"Are you okay?" Namjoon asked after a few moments.

 

They were both trying to catch their breath.

 

"Y-yes. Okay. I'm okay. Please move."

 

Namjoon held Seokjin's legs in place and slowly pulled back. Then he rocked his hips forward again. He continued to move in and out at a sensible pace.

Namjoon groaned witnessing Seokjin come undone below him.

Seokjin covered his eyes with his arm, overcome with emotions he couldn't comprehend. Pleasure snaked through his veins as Namjoon repeatedly brushed against his prostate. Namjoon was making him feel like he might just explode.

 

"Faster. More. I'm going to cum soon."

 

"Fuck, Jin. I'm not even touching you're dick."

 

"I know. You're driving me crazy," he gasped suddenly as he felt Namjoon hit his prostate dead on, "Shit. Fuck. Ughh."

 

Namjoon felt a surge of strength upon hearing Seokjin mewl underneath him and he pounded roughly into Seokjin.

The sound of skin against skin and the creaking bed, echoed through the room.

Seokjin's almost pitiful cries rung in Namjoon's ears.

Now Seokjin was almost sobbing, overrun with pleasure as his orgasm neared.

Namjoon felt Seokjin clench around his cock when he came.

Seokjin choked out a loud moan as white streaked his chest and some even landed on his neck. The sight sent Namjoon over the edge and he released soon after. He slammed forcefully into Seokjin, riding out his orgasm. The overstimulation had Seokjin clawing at the sheets below.

When Namjoon finally finished, Seokjin lifted himself off of Namjoon's limp cock and rolled over, quivering. Namjoon collapsed onto the now open space and rolled over to spoon the older.

 

"Holy shit. That was amazing. You're amazing."

 

Seokjin laughed breathlessly. He turned over to face Namjoon. He panted a little and cupped Namjoon's face.

 

"Yes it was. Seriously best sex ever," he smiled big and then leaned forward to press a chaste kiss onto Namjoon's lips, "I love you."

 

Namjoon pulled back to look into Seokjin's glowing eyes and grinned.

 

"I love you too."

 

Seokjin sighed and pressed himself against Namjoon's chest.

 

The sound of their settling breaths began to lull Seokjin to sleep. Before Seokjin could enter dreamland, Namjoon suddenly pushed up onto his elbows.

 

"So, how about that shower?" Namjoon asked while waggling his eyebrows.

 

Seokjin looked up and rolled his eyes.

 

"You're wish is my command."

  

 


End file.
